Twiddlebugs at Work
Twiddlebugs at Work is a Sesame Street storybook about the everyday lives of Twiddlebugs. According to the welcome sign in Ernie's window box, the population of Twiddlebug Town is 427. Twiddlebugs live in houses made of lightbulbs, playing cards and pencils, old milk cartons, old coffee cups, thread spools, funnels and ice cream cones. The book illustrates the daily lives of the Twiddlebugs, who live much like humans, but on a decidedly smaller scale: * The Twiddlebug office building uses old snapshots as a roofing material, other construction materials include buttons, pens, pencils, used candles, crayons, toothpicks and an old ring as a sign out front. The mail carrier sorts mail in a tape dispenser, and instead of manhole covers, Twiddlebug road workers use bathtub drain plugs. * The Twiddlebug factory is built from straws and old newspaper, with a single jack from a game of jacks hanging out front as a sign. Tools used at the factory include a chute made from an old toilet paper roll and a scoop that serves as a loading dock. * The Twiddlebug bakery and restaurant is built out of tongue depressors, buttons, forks and a spool. * The Twiddlebug fire station includes an alarm bell made from a thimble, a pocketwatch serving as a wall clock and straws on the fire engine to hold equipment. Fire hoses unreel from gas tank caps, and the street cleaner wields a toothbrush. * The Twiddle Times building is made out of newsprint, straws, pencils, fountain pens and paperclips. * The elevator at the Twiddlebug hospital appears to be three stacked pill bottles, and the roof of Eye, Ear, and Wing Clinic is supported by Q-tips. * A new house in Twiddlebug down is shingled and insulated with playing cards, pipes are made of bendy straws, the plasterer carries his materials in an old spoon, the chimney is an old thread spool, and the painter applies a coat of scarlet nail polish. * The control tower at the Twiddlebug airport is an inside an incandescent lightbulb; the tower's antennas are made of pins, needles and paperclips. The airplane hangars are disposable coffee cups on their sides, and the windsocks are just that, socks. Twiddlebugs can travel to far away windowboxes, including one across the way that appears to have the camellias and bonsai for which Japanese Twiddlebugs are famous. * Twiddlebug post office workers sort the mail in ice cube trays and old milk cartons. * The sign at the Twiddlebug General Store is a button, and the tongue-depressor roof is supported by twigs. Book and audio editions File:BT00008TwiddleBugs.jpg| 1981 Sesame Street Records BR 00008 (record) BT 00008 (tape) First edition cover Image:TwiddlebugsAtWorkBRSet.jpg| 1983 Sesame Street Records BR 00008 (record) BT 00008 (tape) Second edition cover Image:noimage-big.png| 1983 Sesame Street Records BR 00008 (record) BT 00008 (tape) Third edition cover Translations Image:Les vibrillons au travail.jpg| Canada, 1984 Laffont Translated by Pauline Normand ISBN 2891492633 See also *Sesame Street book and audio sets discography __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Book and Audio Category:Sesame Street Book Club Category:Sesame Street Books